Kevin "The Snake" Durant
Kevin Durant '''is a tribute owned by YourFavoriteSalmon. Do not use without permission! Information '''Name: Kevin "The Snake" Durant Gender: Male District: 9 Age: 17 Weapon: Despite his tall frame, Kevin prefers ranged weapons over melee ones. He's a fan of the longbow, liking it for it's ability to shoot further than a regular bow. He also prefers a kukri '''close quarters combat. His last resort weapon will be his '''dagger. Appearance: Kevin is a dark skinned man who is rather tall. He has short black hair, and dark brown eyes. He is one of the taller tributes, with a long and hefty build. He stands at a tall height, being 6'9", and he's a bit large, weighing in at 240 lbs. Strengths/skills: Kevin possesses a good amount of stealth, able to work around his long frame. He is very accurate, able to hit targets from a good distance away. He's also excellent at climbing, his height helping him scale objects. Kevin's final strength is his extreme cunning, able to fool anyone into liking him, and then backstabbing them in the end. Weakness(es): Kevin is prideful, thinking he is high and mighty and should be treated as such. He's not too fast, and he is a bad swimmer. Personality: Kevin is unlike most careers. He's quiet, calm and is very unsettling and extremely '''unnerving. Along with this, he is extremely '''prideful. He is tricky '''and '''sneaky, and is rarther cunning. He's also convincing '''and '''ambitious, and can be rather rude '''if he needs to be. He's extremely '''confident '''in himself, and has no shortage of self giving compliments. He is '''threatening '''to many because of his personality, but a matter of fact, he only uses this to his advantage, showing his '''intelligence. Unlike most athletes, Kevin is also apathetic, not caring whether or not his allies die or not. If he finds you annoying, he will silence you, permanently. He is fearless'''of others, but won't engage them face-to-face unless absouletely necessary. Instead, he's a '''sneaky backstabber '''who is only '''caring for himself. Backstory/History: '''Kevin never was a nice kid, He was often a manipulative person, who would trick other kids into doing things bad just so Kevin could get what he needed. Concerned parents took notice of Kevin's behavior, and such, his parents forbid him from playing with the other children. Angry and disgusted, Kevin decided to find a new hobby, and that hobby was basketball. From his start he was already a star, being one of the best small forwards in the Panem Basketball Asociation. He was signed by the District 9 Thunder, and played alongside star point guard Russell Westbrook. The two became close friends... or that's what Russell thought. Kevin faked their friendship, not really caring about Russell. Yet the naive Westbrook fell for Kevin's ploy, and when a bigger, richer team came into District 9 to recruit both the stars, Kevin's figuritivaley backstabbed his team... ...but literally backstabbed the coach... When the big team (known as the District 2 Warriors) found the Thunder's head coach with a knife in his back, Kevin put the blame on Westbrook, lying by saying Russell never got along with the coach. Russell was heartbroken at his friend's sudden betrayel, as his PBA career ended when peacekeepers took him to prison for something he didn't do. Those who knew of Kevin nicknamed him "The Snake" for leaving the Thunder and going to the Warriors. Although District 2 was excited for their new star player, District 9 held resentment for him. It was only at the age of 17 when Kevin's karma caught up with him. When Kevin was about to pull the same gambit he did with Russell on his new "friend", Steph "Curry Chicken" Curry, his name was called for the reaping, right as his knife was inches from Steph's back. Discarding the knife quickly, Kevin walked, rather annoyed, up to the stage. '''Height: 6'9" Fears: Being outsmarted. Alliance: Anti-Careers (as a spy for the Careers) Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes